


Breaking the Cycle

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: Adult Madoka and Homura [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Family, Homulucifer, Kept Prisoner, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura knows it's only a matter of time but she'll take a few more moments as long as she could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Cycle

Sayaka kept her promise faithfully til the very end, haunting Homura’s new universe with hate and spite; all the while trying to keep her precious Madoka away from her. Madoka didn’t like the fighting. She cried to Homura all through their high school years and even up to early college until Homura stepped in. A little magic and Sayaka and Kyoko took the first flight to America. To do what? She stopped caring at that point. Homura flipped her hair back to sooth the rage building up. A child on the sidewalk had his ice cream fall to the ground as the taxi passed by, his crying fading away. 

The sleek black taxi pulled up in front a large three story house. A large fence surrounded it with clinging vines filled with blossoms and guarded by an eight foot tall iron fence. Homura stepped out of the taxi, pencil skirt straight as her eyes glowed in the setting evening sun. She smiled at the taxi driver, hand reaching into her purse, past all the discarded tissues and mints to hand him a generous tip. He drove off. A dog’s barking could be heard in the yard as Homura opened the gate. 

The Gate creaked opened. Homura stepped into the yard, a sprawling field of greens with large bushes and flower beds hugging the sides of the house with lilies, roses and petunias blossoming in their own beds. The barking sound came closer and a small golden brown dog ran up to her. It jumped right into her arms and began to lick at her face. A shriek came from around the corner and Homura steadied herself when a small boy with brown hair tackled her and their pet. 

He looked four years old, with short shaggy brown hair and eyes and a large unguarded smile. He wrapped his arms around Homura’s neck and laughed. “Mama’s home! Mama’s home!” 

“Mama’s home Daisuke, did you and mom have fun today?” Homura tickled her son under his chin, only to have him recoil in a fit of giggles. Daisuke nodded, eyes shining as he pulled at the long black hair in his reach. “Huh, me and mom coloured and played hide and seek and mom let me help make dinner! I got to add the seasoning!”

Homura stepped into the house with the wiggly four year old in tow and removed her shoes for house slippers, putting Daisuke down and instructing him to do the same. “Daisuke, time to have dinner ok? Did you wash up?” 

Daisuke squirmed under his Mama’s scrutinising gaze, “Do I have to?”

“Yes you do, now go wash up, you don’t want to get sick from outside.” Homura ruffled his hair and sent him on his way. She took the time to go visit her wife, following the scent of BBQ chicken and stir fried rice until she got to their large and pristine kitchen.

Back when she and Madoka were considering buying the house, Madoka had confessed that she wanted to be a stay at home mom. Arguing that she wanted to support Homura for all the hard work she did. Homura couldn’t say no. It was a dream come true, if she could keep Madoka safe it would just be an added bonus.

Homura walked behind Madoka, arms outstretched to give her hug when Madoka swooned to the side.

The Sky outside began to darken and lightening split the sky. Homura stood up, raising her hands and banishing the Law of Cycles before it could even begin to find Madoka, she wasn’t going back to that lonely life ever again. The sky shook and Homura stood her ground, sweat beading on her brow with the excretion until finally it moved along.

“Modaka,” Homura whispered, cradling the other woman in her arms. “Modaka wake up.”

Modaka groaned and got up, trying to piece together why she was on the floor and how she got there. “Welcome home Homura.”

Homura wrapped her wife up in her arms and kissed her forehead. “You need to stop pushing yourself like this.”

“But I was fine, it just got a little hot and I felt a bit…” Modaka’s eyes went blank. Homura, waved her hand, replacing Modaka’s memories of her past with begin memories. 

“Homura, you’re home.” Madoka raised a hand to wipe away Homura’s tears. “Why are you crying?”

“Me?” she laughed and rubbed at the stray tears “I didn’t realise it. Let’s just go eat ok?”

Modaka looked unsure but nodded along. “ok.”


End file.
